Transformers Cybertron
by Steelcode
Summary: Transformers Cybertron Unicron Trilogy. Following the plot of the cartoon with a new character Soren McKree. I do not own the main plot of the story or any factor of TRANSFORMERS! Any CHANGES in PLOT with OC are MINE!
1. Chapter 1

A clean crisp mountain breeze blew through the Colorado Mountains. High up on the edge of an overview a teen sat on his motor bike surveying the immense landscape. As he surveyed the land he watched as beauty turned into the large canyon known as the Heavens Highway. Silently the breeze swept into the teens face shifting his dark brown hair. Taking a deep breath Soren McKree smelled the open air pine and oak trees, wild ferns, uncut wild grasses, and about ten other things.

 _Home._

 _Boom._

A large crashing sound knocked Soren to the ground toppling his motor bike onto his legs. Grimacing with the weight Soren gently wiggled out from under the heavy machine and caught his breath as he looked up. A flaming sphere crashed down into the lower valley deep into the canyon.

"Wow, guess I'm not in Kansas anymore." Soren said smiling. Quickly he shoved his helmet onto his head and stood the motorcycle back then kick started it to life. Carefully Soren swept down the dirt pathways wondering what exactly he had seen. A feeling as if a secret had just been told to him that had been hidden his whole life. As he drove faster down the rough track ways he hoped he was making the right move in going down there. Making his way into the canyon Soren began to hear a series of cheers and instructions coming from around the upcoming turn. Silently he stopped and lifted the face shield of his helmet then listened.

"Coby you need to give it more gas."

"Bud this is all the gas this ATV is going to give, uh."

Rolling forward Soren came upon a sight that he could barely believe. A massive robot lay in a deep crater in the middle of the canyon floor. Standing on the opposite side of the crater were two recognizable friendly faces: Coby and his younger brother, Bud. Soren watched as Coby floored the ATV sending dirt and rock into the crater, but not making a single inch at removing the robot. Smiling Soren drove around the turn and parked next to the ATV. Soren smiled again at the questioning looks on his friend's faces.

 _Probably think I'm with a top secret agency._ Soren thought as he slowly removed his helmet and revealing his face.

"Hey guys." Soren said cheerfully offering his hand to Coby. Coby's face went to sudden relief seeing Soren's face; silently he took Soren's hand in a true friend embrace.

"Man am I glad to see you we saw the robot fall and are trying to get it out of this hole before any adults find out about it. Can you give us a hand?" Coby asked gesturing to the giant robot, which hadn't moved an inch since Soren's arrival.

"Coby you sure that you want to do this. I mean what if this thing is dangerous?" Soren said in a worried voice. Coby gave Soren a look that they only gave each other when something was important.

"And what if it isn't, what do you think the adults are going to do with it?" Coby said intensely, "They'll take it apart and treat it as if it is nothing but a piece of machinery." Soren looked at the robot and thought for a moment then sighed grabbing a rope that was draped over the back of the ATV. Taking one end he tied it around the tow poll on the back of his bike, and then slowly slid down the edge of the crater to where Coby had tied the other rope. Quickly Soren tied the rope where Coby had tied his and quickly scrambled up the crater, instantly hopping onto his bike then slammed his booted foot on the ignition. Flipping his face shield down Soren gave Coby a thumbs up.

"Okay on three we give it everything we got." Soren ordered. Quickly Soren revved his engine then held up three fingers for Coby to see. Silently Soren dropped one finger, then the next, and as the last finger went down both he and Coby floored their engines. Soren could feel his bike digging in its tires making large divots into the land, Soren revved his engine again and made one more shove which brought the robot out of the crater. Turning off the bike Soren turned around to see the robot moving into a sitting position.

"Where am I Dirt Planet?" the robot said as it surveyed its surroundings.

"This is Earth and it's not all dirt. You're from outer space?" Coby asked as he stepped off the ATV. Soren watched as Coby walked to the back of the robot and untied the ropes without worry or fear.

"Not outer space just another planet. Look kids I'm not supposed to be here." The robot said as it got to its feet. As it stood Soren watched as it towered over him.

"Then I suggest that we clear out before someone spots you or us. Oh, by the way the names Soren, and this is Coby, and his younger brother Bud." Soren said in a muffled voice.

"Names: Landmine." The giant robot said as he stared at the three humans.

"Let's head for the deeper part of the forest no one should see us there. Landmine stick close to us so that you can see us." Soren said as he flipped down his face shield and quickly disguised his face once more. Soren started his engine up again then led the way into the deep woods feeling the earth shake under the footsteps of Landmine's stepping out from under him.

Twenty minutes passed until Soren finally stopped in a covered area. This seemed like the best place to hide at least for a little while. Sighing Soren turned off his bike and removed his helmet, just as he was about to set it down a rustling caught his ear.

"Whoever is there come out now!" Soren shouted as he stepped off his bike. Slowly another familiar face came out from behind a nearby tree.

"Lori?" Soren said in surprise. Turning his head to Coby he was quickly answered with a thumbs up. Sighing Soren laid his helmet on the fuel tank of his bike and swung his leg off.

"What took you so long?" Coby asked critically. Lori simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I had to change. Now I'm dressed for robot repair." Lori replied as she walked closer to Soren. Soren smiled, just like a girl always needs clothes for certain things, however, he did like the symbol on her shirt.

 _Weird. Why do I have a feeling I've seen that symbol before?_ Soren thought as he again glanced at Lori's shirt.

"Okay take a seat Landmine." Bud announced snapping Soren out of his thoughts.

"What for?" Landmine questioned, Soren smiled as he watched Coby unhook a familiar looking tool box from the ATV.

"So Coby can fix you, duh." Bud replied in an obvious sounding voice. Silently Soren removed his jean jacket from his shoulders and laid it across his seat.

"Uh, that's okay kids I can manage thanks for the thought though." Landmine said as he sat onto the ground in front of Bud.

"Don't worry Coby's grades may not be the best but he's like a pro mechanic." Lori replied as she walked closer and gave a thumbs up. Soren smiled as he watched Coby sort through his tools.

"Come on guys I want my first talking patient to have confidence in me. Now where does it hurt?" Coby asked as he moved closer.

"Well I do have this pain in my arm." Landmine said as he started to ease into the sitting position. Soren waved for Lori to join him by his bike.

"Besides I doubt he knows what grades are." Soren whispered so not to draw attention to Coby's goodwill work.

"Okay I see the problem and yep it should be a cinch to fix." Coby announced, Soren turned to see Coby squatting by Landmine's arm turning a screw driver on one of the many mechanical parts.

"Hey Lori, why don't we try to shine up Landmine while Coby works." Bud offered as he handed Lori a cloth, who nodded and accepted the rag. Soren smiled as he watched Bud try to climb up onto the top of Landmine's leg, sighing Soren moved to Bud's side and cupped his hands together.

"Here," Soren said as he motioned for Bud to put his foot on Soren's platform, "One, Two, Three uh." Then with all the strength he could muster Soren lifted Bud up, while Bud pulled himself up onto the top of Landmine's leg.

"Thanks Soren." Bud said as he began to polish Landmine's armor. Soren nodded and went to his bike and watched his three friends work. He wanted to help, but he had a feeling he could do more as a look out than as a mechanic.

Thirty minutes passed and Soren listened to Landmine tell them of a massive black hole that was swallowing up everything in the galaxy. Landmine also said that he was an Autobot which were the good guys trying to revive their planet, Cybertron, for peace, but that a bunch of ruthless transformers called Decepticons were trying to find a way of using the black hole to rule the universe. As Soren listened he began to wonder what their helping Landmine would bring to the planet. Were they doing more harm helping the autobot than good?

"Okay let's test it out." Coby suddenly announced Soren straightened his stance as he watched Landmine lift his arm up and flex his fingers. Coby and the others sighed as they watched the transformer use his hand.

"Hmm, feels good, huh, maybe even better nice work kid." Landmine said thanking Coby. Soren walked over to his friends and sighed again.

"Now we just have to deal with our other problem." Soren said the others turned to him in puzzlement.

"What, other problem?" Bud asked. Soren sighed again.

"Getting Landmine back into space before anyone else notices him. I've got a feeling that the four of us were not the only ones that noticed him falling from the sky and the small earthquake that happened with his landing." Soren replied the others turned to Landmine. Soren was right other people had to of noticed at least one of those two things.

"Don't worry about it kids, I'm going to be just fine." Landmine suddenly said. Soren and the others turned their heads to the robot confused.

"You saying you've got a plan." Lori stated stepping forward. Landmine smiled and nodded.

"Yeah a search party." Landmine replied, Bud looked at him still slightly confused.

"Well if we're having a party I better run home and get some chips and dip." Bud said, Soren smacked his forehead, just like Bud getting two things mixed up.

"Search party, no food necessary." Soren restated, and then the sound of voices drawing closer came to their ears.

Soren rushed over to some nearby bushes and peered over them. Down in the Heavens Highway were a large group of people, Soren easily recognized the sheriff, but there were also about twelve others.

"Take a look sheriff the tracks lead up that ridge and into the forest over there." One of the volunteers said pointing out the trail that Soren and the others had come up, quickly Soren ran back to the others. The others could see that something was definitely wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

"Trouble, the sheriff and a search party are down in the highway. They noticed our wheel tracks and are heading this way. We've got to burn tread NOW!" Soren said quickly as he shoved his arms into his jacket and put on his helmet. Coby quickly cleaned up his tools and retied the tool box on the back of the ATV, then quickly put on his helmet.

"But where do we go?" Lori asked worriedly. Soren thought for a second, and then it hit him.

"We'll go to the cave down in the highway. You guys go on ahead, I'll side track them and meet you in the clearing just before the trail that leads down into the canyon." Soren said, swiftly he shoved his sun visor down and motioned for them to go ahead. The others nodded and quickly rolled out, Landmine looked down at Soren surprised that the human was willing to go to such lengths for him.

"Landmine get going!" Soren shouted snapping Landmine from his thoughts. Landmine nodded and followed Coby, Lori, and Bud through the forest. Soren watched until he couldn't see Landmine or his friends, then quickly he revved his engine and turned his bike towards the edge of the canyon and after taking a deep breath released the brake and flew over the edge startling the sheriff and search team.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN SLOW POKES!" Soren yelled as he landed and led the team the way they had come.

Thirty minutes later, and after leading the search party on a wild goose chase, Soren sat on his bike taking deep breathes. He had led the search party to the entrance of the Heavens Highway, and then had vaulted over the ridge into the dense forest. Now he looked at the sky, he had to get back to the others. Revving his engine Soren took off into the Heavens Highway again remembering that if he was late the guys would move further away. As Soren rode he thought about the story that Landmine had told them.

 _A black hole devouring everything in sight._ Soren thought. Feeling his hands beginning to ache Soren slowly loosened his grip on the handles, but still they ached. Sighing Soren decided that he would rub them when he was back with the others.

 _BOOM._ Soren stiffened his grip on the handles of his bike as he felt the earth begin to shudder. Looking ahead he could see smoke and flame pouncing through the trees, revving his engine again he tore through the trees into a clearing. Once in the clearing slid his bike to a stop. Soren could see his friends and Landmine looking up at the sky; looking up himself he spotted an air force jet hovering in the air above their heads. Then without warning the jet shot glowing missiles directly at his friends.

"GET DOWN!" Landmine yelled as he covered Coby, Lori, and Bud with his metal body. Soren's eyes grew wide and stretched his left hand out to them.

"NOOOOO!" Soren yelled and as he did a bright golden light shot out of his hand aiming near his friends. Both the light and the missiles connected and smoke enveloped the clearing.

 _Cough. Cough. Cough._ Soren coughed from underneath his helmet his eyes shut, and then he heard the distinct cough of another. Opening his eyes he could not believe what he was seeing a large golden bubble lay over Landmine and his friends like a force field. Slowly the barrier began to disintegrate until nothing was left, then from out of the blue a red fire engine with cannons on top zoomed past Soren and rolled around Landmine till it was between him and the jet.

"Landmine are you alright? Did these humans capture you?" a voice appeared out of nowhere, Soren looked around till his eyes connected with the fire engine.

"No Prime they saved me when I needed help. Now we have to help them." Landmine said speaking directly to the fire engine. Then before Soren knew what happened he watched as the fire engine rolled away at high speed then take off into the air.

"Soren, Soren are you alright?" Soren pulled his eyes away from the flying fire engine to his friends racing to him; he nodded stiffly then returned his eyes to the sky. The fire engine went streaming at the jet smacking into it head on. Soon an aerial battle took place, each firing at the other Soren watched as the battle moved further and further until they were out of his sight, but not out of his ear shot.

Abruptly Soren noticed the fire steadily grew larger and larger. His friends and he were trapped. It was then that he noticed Bud and Lori almost gagging for breath. Thinking quickly Soren reached into his saddle bags and brought out a bottle of water and two bandanas. As fast as he could Soren poured water on the bandanas until they were completely soaked, then before Lori or Bud knew what happened they found that they could breathe easier. Feeling the cool wetness on their faces they looked down and found the bandanas tied over both their noses and mouths.

"Keep them on it filters the smoke!" Soren yelled as he kneeled in front of his friends. Both nodded their heads and again rose to their feet. At this point nothing could be seen through the dense smoke, Soren choked down a breathe they had to get out of here soon.

 _Cough. Cough. Cough._ Those weren't from his friends.

Looking around Soren saw near the edge before the clearing the search party that he had tried to divert. Coby also noticed the group then hearing the sound of engines both looked up to see a massive red and blue robot hovering high above the smoke.

"Hey humans aren't fire proof like you. HELP!" Coby called up to the robot above their heads, Soren watched as the robot back flipped in the open air changing back into the flying fire engine.

"COPY THAT!" Soren heard the robot yell then it flew off again in the direction of the lake. Looking around and seeing nothing but dirt Soren suddenly had a thought hit him. Swiftly Soren moved to his bike and revved its engine, then while keeping a firm hand on the brake he let the tires spin at top speed sending dirt on to part of the fire.

Then from almost out of the blue water began to fall from the sky. Looking up Soren saw the fire engine robot spraying water like it was raining above their heads. Quickly stopping his spray of dirt Soren rolled over to the others, and motioned that they should use the smoke as cover. Coby nodded and started rolling the ATV through the smoke and like the Batman the four children and the robot disappeared into the veil of smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Soren and the others watched as the search party left the forest and headed for their cars and trucks. After escaping through the smoke the kids and Landmine had left the Heavens Highway and had moved up the ridge to Lookout Point which gave you a vast view of the highway and everything else around.

"How can we ever thank you guys?" Coby said, Soren turned around and found five other robots standing near Landmine and the fire engine robot.

"You already have by helping Landmine." the fire engine transformer said, the other transformers nodded in agreement. Soren stared at the new transformers each one looked more different then the last, but one thing was the same all of them bared a red insignia on their bodies except for one. Instead of being made of modern materials this transformer was made of gears and clockwork.

"Well I guess we should introduce ourselves I'm Coby and this is my little brother Bud, and that's Lori and Soren." Coby replied as he pointed to each of his friends. Soren stood a little farther than his friends, he still wasn't so sure about these guys.

"Hotshot." one transformer said, his body was red, yellow and black.

"Jetfire." another transformer said in an Australian accent, Soren remembered that he had transformed from a green and white cargo plane.

"Name is Scattershot." A third transformer said, his body was dark blue and yellow.

"Overhaul here." a fourth transformer answered gruffly his body was dark green and brown.

"And Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, at your service." the fire engine robot said finally. Soren turned to the robot made of clockwork. Wasn't he an Autobot too?

"And you aren't you an Autobot to?" Lori asked obviously towards the robot made of clockwork.

"Not exactly young one." the clockwork transformer answered his voice sounded like he had an Old English accent.

"Vector Prime is an ancient transformer." Optimus Prime inquired, Soren stared at Vector Prime again he sure looked ancient to him.

"But you're not an enemy are you?" Coby asked slightly concerned to hear that Vector Prime wasn't an Autobot.

"I am not. For we must all band together for our common good if any one of our planets is to survive." Vector Prime answered, Soren's face showed a little relief at hearing this.

"How can we help too? I mean if the Earth is in danger…" Lori asked

"Not "IF" "WHEN"." Scattershot finished, Jetfire stepped closer to him.

"We mustn't get the Earthlings involved." Jetfire interjected, putting his arm in front of Scattershot's chest.

"But they are involved." Scattershot argued, Jetfire shook his head.

"It's far too dangerous Scattershot." Jetfire finished.

"You're right I'm sorry. It's too dangerous." Scattershot dropped his head apologizing. Soren questioned the look on Scattershot's metal face, and Jetfire's interruption.

 _Do they think we could step out now?_ Soren questioned, then he tuned into Coby and Lori's whispering conversation.

"Wonder what that's all about?" Coby asked leaning towards Lori.

"Either their trying to protect us or they don't trust us." Lori answered, Coby's face went into surprise hearing this.

"What? No way! After all we've been through today. Tell them Landmine!" Coby replied surprised by the idea that the transformers didn't trust them. Soren turned to Bud who had begun edging closer and closer to Vector Prime.

"Bro check out. This guy is crazy old school with gears and stuff." Bud interrupted as he stretched out his hand to touch Vector Prime's leg. Soren stared horrified.

"BUD DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Soren yelled, but it was too late Bud had touched Vector Prime's leg, and instantly three glowing orbs shot out of Vector Prime's chest crystal. Flying around wildly one nearly hit Soren in the chest but quickly he dived aside just in time to see Coby get thrown onto his butt the contents of his satchel spilling all over the ground. Then abruptly the three orbs came together and in a flash of light, three smaller transformers were standing in front of the still surprised Coby.

"Greetings." one of the smaller transformers said, Coby quickly stood up scared half out of his wits.

"Who are you?" Coby questioned, Soren stood on edge.

"Ooo these look good." the one transformer spoke again, as they stared down at the books that had fallen out Coby's pack. Then from out of the blue all three small transformers eyes began to glow and quickly went over the pages the books were open to.

"I'm minicon Jolt, transform." the same transformer said then quickly he transformed into a small one person helicopter.

"That's minicon Sixspeed, transform. Ooo spiffy." Jolt announced as another green minicon transformed into a Bentley speed.

"And that's minicon Reverb, transform. Oh nice one." Jolt announced as the third minicon transformed into a dark blue pickup truck.

"You got those from Coby's books?" Bud said amazed as the three minicons transformed back into robots.

"Indeed. Seemed like the best way to fit in with the locals. Where are your manners? Say hello Sixspeed and Reverb." Jolt said pushing his two friends forward. Soren half expected them to talk, but instead they beeped, or made sounds kind of like a siren.

"We've been traveling along with Vector Prime, very comfy ride, even with his high mileage, but now that we're here. Where are we anyway?" Jolt explained, Soren looked at him surprised it seemed like he and Coby were talking to each other as if they'd know each other for years.

"This is Earth." Lori said a little shyly, Jolt's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Ooo Earth." Jolt answered excitedly, Soren looked interestingly. Had the minicon been here before?

"You know it?" Soren asked as he walked up to join his friends.

"Never heard of it." Jolt replied bluntly, Soren felt like he had gotten smacked in the face with a bat, while his friends just smiled politely.

"Hey put me down that tickles you guys!" Bud said through his laughing. Soren turned around to see that Sixspeed and Reverb had picked Bud up and were tickling him. Soren smiled then he noticed the Autobots conversing by themselves.

"What do we do now commander?" Jetfire questioned turning to Optimus Prime.

"The black hole threatening the universe is our number one concern. We left Red Alert behind to stand watch, but we also need to look after the Cybertronian's who are hiding hear on Earth." Optimus Prime answered, Scattershot stepped closer.

"Sir we're going to need a base of operations." Scattershot put in.

"That we will." Optimus Prime agreed with a nod.

"What about the Cyber Planet Keys?" Jetfire asked again.

"Only the Cyber Planet Keys contain the power to save the universe from destruction, by opening the Omega Lock." Optimus Prime answered, Soren turned to Optimus.

 _Cyber Planet Keys? Now why does that sound familiar?_ Soren thought as he began to get the feeling he had heard those words before.

"Well with a leader like Optimus Prime no one's going to stand in our way." Landmine said confidently, Soren turned to Optimus. Was he that strong? Soren then turned his attention to Bud who now lay on the ground at his feet trying to catch his breath.

"Quit staring at me Jolt you're freaking me out." Bud said as he waved his hand in front of Jolt's staring eyes, but Jolt wasn't staring at Bud he was staring at Lori.

"LOOK!" Jolt said excitedly as he pointed at Lori, Soren stepped closer.

"Who me?" Lori answered half consciously. Vector Prime turned his attention to Lori and stepped closer as did the other Autobots.

"That insignia you wear." Vector Prime said, Coby moved forward to get a better look.

"This old t-shirt?" Lori answered again still not fully sure at where this was going.

"It is the shape of the Omega Lock." Vector Prime replied pointing fully at the emblem on Lori's shirt.

"Huh, and here I thought it was the logo of some old rock band. It's called the Mark of Atlantis, or something like that. That is like so sweet." Lori answered staring down at the emblem across her chest. Soren stared again at the symbol and again the feeling of knowing that symbol from somewhere came along with a small pain from his hands unconsciously he began to rub them.

"Most interesting." Optimus Prime inquired, Soren turned to him a little concerned. Vector Prime lowered himself to one knee and looked at the emblem closer.

"Perhaps since an earthling unknowingly bares the mark of the Omega Lock, a Cyber Planet Key maybe here." Vector Prime surmised, Soren looked again at the emblem.

"There's only one way to find out. Lori, was it, do you mind if we do a scan for our data banks?" Optimus Prime asked, Lori instantly hid behind Soren.

"Yes I do! Thank you very much." Lori said from behind Soren's back.

"What's the matter kid? It won't hurt." Landmine asked as he stepped closer to Soren and Lori. Soren chucked as it suddenly came to him why Lori was hiding.

"She's not worried about it hurting it's just the position at where the emblem is. It's kind of a private place for a….. umm human female, but I have an idea. Lori come with me will you." Soren said as he and Lori walked over to a group of trees but before disappearing into them. Soren took of his black t-shirt and handed it to her then pointed to the trees. Lori nodded and quickly ran into the cover of the trees, then from out of nowhere the t-shirt she had been wearing flew from the trees and into Soren's hands. Silently Soren returned from the trees and held up the shirt for the Autobots to see.

"Okay go ahead." Soren said as he held the shirt above his head, the Autobots shrugged their shoulders then all of their eyes began to glow as they scanned the shirt. As they did Lori stepped out of the trees wearing Soren's t-shirt, it was then that Coby and Bud understood why Lori had hid behind Soren.

Soren sighed and slipped the t-shirt on he and Lori would switch again later. He then noticed Bud and Coby scratching lines into the soft earth with Scattershot and Jetfire leaning over them. Quickly Soren joined them and stared at the edgings.

"What's with the sand project?" Soren asked as he stared at the etching. Coby pointed at the crossed off edgings.

"We're trying to help them pick a spot for a base here on Earth, but have come up with zip." Bud grunted frustratingly. Soren stared at the etching realizing that it was actually a map of the surrounding area.

 _Okay so the biking trails and camping areas are off and most of the Highway._ Soren thought. As he stared at the map a memory came to him.

"Well there is still one more spot. My dad called it the Gateway, it's a waterfall right here in the Highway. You guys would have a lot of privacy and its way out of the sight range of the town even with a telescope." Soren said as he took the stick from Coby and drew a circle at the far end of Highway. Optimus Prime walked up behind them and looked at the map and nodded.

"Yes that should do fine. Can you lead us there?" Optimus asked Soren.

Nervously Soren nodded and watched as all the autobots transformed into their vehicle forms. The others stared in amazement at the vehicles and the different looks that they had.

"Lead the way." Scattershot said with a slight Texas slang. Soren smiled and jumped onto his bike shoving his helmet on and slipping on his jacket buttoning up.

"Well this is the place. Check it out solid granite, probably about three miles thick, and there is enough iron ore in the wall to shield any electromagnetic emissions." Coby said confidently.

"What my brother is saying is that this is perfect for a secret base." Bud replied summarizing his brother's speech. Soren smiled just like Bud to down play everything.

"I guess you guys can use it my dad was going to build a housing development here before the market went soft." Lori said as she stared at the long stretch of land, while Scattershot scanned the landscape.

"Huh, soft looks pretty solid to me." Scattershot replied seeing the ground wasn't actually soft.

"Not the ground the market, oh never mind." Lori sighed not willing to argue. Soren patted her shoulder they would all have to get use to the autobots nonexistent knowledge of Earth.

"Well its solid now. Coby's right should provide plenty of natural shielding and it's far enough from any human activity. This looks like our best bet Optimus." Scattershot observed as he turned to Optimus Prime, who nodded.

"Alright we need to get everything set up by sun down got that team. Autobots roll out." Optimus ordered all the autobots nodded as did the children.

"Yes sir." the autobots shouted. Quickly Jolt transformed into his copter form and flew around the area, then just as quickly returned.

"Aerial survey complete." Jolt announced, Soren stared at him as he landed.

 _Size really doesn't matter._ Soren thought as he watched Scattershot project a blueprint of their base.

"Command center, communications array, energon reactors, and central data processing, well looks like we got everything." Scattershot said going through his check list of the base. To Soren it looked like the end result of a child stacking toy blocks.

"What are you serious," Lori interjected Soren and the autobots looked at her, "I just think you could use a more efficient design that's all."

"So what's wrong?" Scattershot questioned as he rechecked the design applications.

"Are you kidding? There is no work flow, no ventilation, and if you haven't noticed there aren't any bathrooms. You got to work smarter not harder that's my dad's first rule of business. Catch my drift, you should organize everything around a central hub with easy access to all the other work areas." Lori suggested a little harshly.

"Wait you mean something like this?" Jolt implied as he projected another blueprint of the base.

"Cool just like the Justice League's watchtower." Bud answered happily. Lori looked at the blueprint and smiled.

"Well it's a good start." she replied after looking the blueprint over. Landmine and Overhaul looked at the new blueprint questioningly.

"I don't really see a difference do you?" Landmine asked Overhaul, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess it's some weird Earth thing." Overhaul replied, Lori glared at them.

"That's just rood!" Lori stated her feelings slightly hurt. The autobots looked at each other shocked.

"Oh we're awfully sorry mamma. We really didn't mean anything by It." all the autobots said at once waving their hands in apologies, Soren smiled.

"Okay who's up for construction duty autobots sound off." Optimus yelled, all the soldiers stood alert.

"LANDMINE, OVERHAUL, JETFIRE, SCATTERSHOT, JOLT!" the autobots called out. Optimus Prime raised his weapon and pointed it to the wall.

"FIRE!" Optimus Prime ordered as he fired at the granite wall. Soren jumped back afraid to be hit by the falling debris.

"Turbine Wave." Soren turned his eyes locked onto Jetfire as he released two torpedoes of wind at the wall.

"Ground Pounder." Overhaul yelled as he slammed his fists into the ground. Bud and Coby stared in amazement at the strength in the attack.

"Turbo Kick." Hotshot shouted as he landed a heavy kick into the wall.

"Wow these guys can rock." Bud called out. Soren stared at him and nodded they sure did have power. He then noticed Optimus and Landmine off to the side, Landmine shaking his head.

"Now hold on Landmine you're not fully recovered yet and I need you at a hundred percent before we go after Megatron again." Optimus said placing his hand on Landmine's shoulder then moving to instruct the wrecking crew. Soren watched Optimus leave and looked at Landmine's face it was filled with disappointment and sadness.

 _I know how he feels._ Soren thought as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans. His hands beginning to ache again Soren flexed his hands in the confines of his pockets. Feeling the pain ease away Soren sighed, abruptly the sound of a high pitched flute whistled through the air. Soren dropped to one knee the pressing his once hurting hands to his now bleeding ears.

"Aaahhh, that sound." Soren heard Coby cry. Looking to his left Soren watched as Coby, Lori, and Bud marched over to Vector Prime, who stood examining his scan of the Atlantis seal.

"YO gramps what's with all the racket? Aaahhh your making my teeth hurt!" Bud yelled, Vector Prime looked down to the children, who stared painfully covering their ears as they walked closer.

 _Why isn't the sound bothering them as much as it is me?_ Soren questioned as he watched the others edge closer to Vector Prime.

"That so called racket you speak of is the transonic signal given off by the Omega lock. You alone can hear its call the fate of the universe lies with you." Vector Prime explained, all the children looked at each other surprised.

"Well can you shut it off until we're farther away please?" Soren called from his crouched position. Vector Prime looked past the others to Soren and seeing him in pain turned off the noise. Sighing Soren regained his posture and stood up then swiftly walked away heading for the already forming base.

Thirty minutes later and Soren stood by one of the bases far walls applying stealth beam coating to the wall while also listening as the others helped the autobots with other projects. Soren watched as the stealth coating slowly stretched across the wall, his ears were no longer ringing and his hands were alright for the time being.

 _Man the noise was a real pain literally. I mean that was probably like how a dog whistle is for a blood hound. But why weren't the others as affected as I was? Well, whatever, at least it's over for now. But still a lot of this is not making sense. Like why the Atlantis symbol looks so familiar to me, and that sound even though it hurt it seemed familiar too. Also, before back in the opening was it Landmine that created that bubble or was it me?_ Soren thought wondering why having the autobots around was bringing these feelings around so much.

 _BLARE. BLARE. BLARE_

Soren's head shot up to the sound: a warning alarm?

"Alert we've got decepticons incoming fast, autobots being deployed now." Scattershot's voice rang over the intercom.

"Oh boy!" Soren growled as he listened to the autobots as they deployed. Quickly Soren finished the wall then ran around the corner carrying his stealth beam coating to apply to corridor C. Soon Soren heard footsteps racing towards him looking out of the corner of his eye, he found Coby, Lori, and Bud racing towards him with stealth beam coating cans and sprayers. Soren nodded to them and started moving on overtime.

"All teams status report." Scattershot announced.

"C block about seventy-five percent complete, give us five more minutes." Coby replied over the intercom.

Soren growled as he finished the last section of the corridor. He could feel the ground shaking beneath his boots they were getting close.

 _I have to do something other than painting._ Soren thought, quickly he pressed the intercom.

"Scattershot how about an update?" Soren asked, he could here Scattershot freaking out on the other end.

"Megatron and Starscream broke through the defense line and their only thirty miles away." Scattershot cried, then Soren heard a large slam.

"Not good." Soren whispered.

"Soren," Soren looked to see Lori waving to him, "Come on we need to head for the command center." Soren lowered his gaze, if the decepticons gained any more ground then it wouldn't be just the autobots in danger but Coby, Lori, and Bud too.

 _No I won't let them get hurt!_ Soren growled in his mind. Soren raised his head and smiled.

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up after I check the hallway for any blank spots." Soren called back giving a thumbs up. Lori nodded and ran to join the others.

Soren stared at his hand, it was time to answer some of the questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Soren ran to the hidden exit at the far end of the corridor his black helmet tucked underneath his arm and fingerless gloves grasped in his hand. Seeing the ladder Soren shoved the helmet over his head and tucked the gloves into his back pocket. Reaching for the first rung Soren hesitated. What if he was wrong? Shaking his head Soren shoved the doubt to the back of his mind, he needed to do this and it was going to happen. Quickly he snatched the first rung and started climbing feeling the earth shake as he gained ground until he reached the ceiling. Bracing his feet Soren pushed against the access hole above his head until it opened then swiftly climbed out. Shutting the door Soren sprinted till he was near the edge of the Highway, he didn't break the tree line though knowing that keeping his identity secret would be the most important part of this mission. Soren looked up the ravine catching a glimpse of a massive dust storm growing closer and closer. Before Soren knew what happened a large portal opened stopping the large dust storm in its tracks. Looking through the dust cloud Soren stared in shock at the sight of Vector Prime and another transformer in mid clash. Soren gritted his teeth together in fear, the new transformer sent shivers through Soren's body. He was black, purple, and white his eyes were what made the shivers run through someone's body, even from far away the eyes held the gaze that only the devil could.

 _That must be Megatron, leader of the decepticons._ Soren thought as he stared at the two pinned against each other

"Villain return my map." Vector Prime demanded, Soren growled as he watched Megatron's mouth break into a smirk.

"Out of my way old man." Megatron said as he swatted Vector Prime away like he wasn't even there. Soren stared at Vector Prime's unmoving body, and Megatron's steady advance.

"Far enough." Soren whispered as he quickly pulled his gloves on and took a deep breath. His eyes shut Soren thought about what he wanted to do and what he had to do.

 _I need to stop him. No I have to stop him!_ Soren growled, his eyes then shot open burning with a new light of courage and acceptance.

"MEGATRON!" Soren yelled as he felt the warmth from earlier return. Turning in a large circle with his hands outstretched, a golden orb encircled Soren's body then the beginnings of a golden tornado began to ensnare the golden orb. Abruptly Soren took off like a torpedo slamming the massive tornado into Megatron catching him off guard. Megatron stared angrily at the golden tornado, no one slammed him like that ever.

Within the protection of the golden orb Soren stared from underneath his helmet, standing like a sentinel his body stiff with protection.

"Who and what are you?" Megatron demanded as he gained air again. Soren growled he was still able to move, but he wouldn't be allowed to move forward.

"Megatron you and your decepticons are not welcome to this planet. Leave now!" Soren ordered from within the tornado and orb. The sound of Soren's voice surprised him, it sounded deeper and more like that of his father.

"NO ONE ORDERS ME!" Megatron snarled as lightning shot out from his outstretched hand. Instantly Soren stuck his hand out as the tornado caught the lightning, both Megatron and the approaching autobots stared in awe at the development.

"Like I said before Megatron your kind are not welcome HERE!" Soren announced as he through the lightning attack right back at Megatron.

"Aaahhh!" Megatron yelled as he was again thrown back into the other side of the Highway. Growling he again gained air and thrusted his fist at Soren. Soren stared horrified as space and time seemed to slow and everything took forever to be finished. Suddenly a mass of green light appeared in front of Soren's golden tornado and from out of nowhere Vector Prime appeared from a giant scar in midair. Standing in between Soren and Megatron Vector Prime's eyes began to glow.

"CYBER KEY POWER!" Vector Prime called out as his body began to glow intensely. The glow grew stronger and stronger until it shot up into the sky then abruptly the light returned in the form of a strange looking key. Suddenly the key shot up Vector Prime's back, Megatron meanwhile surged forward.

"What is it? What are you protecting? The omega lock that must be it!" Megatron demanded, just as a new light appeared from Vector Prime's chest.

"TACION SHIELD!" Vector Prime yelled an in an instant a giant shield projected itself forcing Megatron back.

Opening his eyes to the new scene Soren stared at Megatron waiting for the next move to be made. Suddenly a new decepticon came into view.

"Sir we should retreat." the decepticon said earnestly. Megatron growled then took off into the air with the help of the other decepticon.

Soren sighed he had done it, with some major help. _Now how do I get out of this thing?_ Soren wondered as he stared around the orb.

Ten minutes later, Optimus Prime and the other autobots were commemorating Vector Prime. Greatly surprised by the cyber key and the golden tornado, and their appreciation on the protection of the base.

"Optimus Prime I am not the one who created this tornado, it is intelligent." Vector Prime stated.

 _Okay really need to get out of this now!_ "AAAAHHHHH" Suddenly both the tornado and orb broke Soren yelled as he began falling he was at least sixty feet up.

"HHHEEELLLPPPPP!" Soren yelled until he slammed into an outstretched metal palm. Rubbing the top of his helmet Soren groaned as he gained his bearings again. Looking around he shrunk for a second as he noticed Optimus Prime, Vector Prime, Hotshot, and Jetfire whose hand he had fallen into were all staring down at him.

"Are you alright?" Optimus Prime asked as he looked down on Soren with concern. Soren nodded his helmeted head as he rubbed his arm.

"Yeah I'm okay just a little dizzy is all." Soren replied as he tried to stand but instantly fell down.

"We owe you a great thanks. What is your name?" Vector Prime asked as he stared at Soren. Soren looked at him confused. Why did he ask him his name? Then it hit him.

Silently Soren pulled the helmet from his head and revealed his identity. All the autobots stared in shock as they watched Soren shake his sweat drenched hair. Setting his helmet down Soren pushed back his damp hair, then looked up to the autobots shocked faces. Not sure what to do, but positive he didn't want to continue to look like a beacon Soren struggled to his feet almost instantly falling down again. Jetfire was snapped out of his shocked state.

"Hold on mate I'll give you a lift." Jetfire offered, Soren shook his head simply.

"It's alright I can walk." Soren replied, but Jetfire shook his metal head.

"You can't even stand mate just take it easy okay." Jetfire answered as he moved his hand closer to his metal chest. Soren sighed and nodded.

"Okay so Soren caused the tornado, so what was that thing that was shot up into the sky? Man Vector Prime you were lit up like a solar flare." Hotshot interjected as Soren settled his body into Jetfire's hand.

"That young warrior was a cyber-key." Vector Prime inquired turning his attention to upcoming questions. Soren stared at the old transformer, as the images of him brilliantly lit up by the green light.

"A cyber key?" the autobots questioned in wonder.

"A tiny fragment of the spark of Primus. You do not know it?" Vector Prime asked somewhat surprised by his companion's question.

"To be honest we've never seen anything like it." Optimus Prime admitted honestly. Vector Prime smiled drawing his sword

"Well now you shall." Vector Prime stated confidently as he swiped his sword through the air. Soren stared in awe as he watched Vector Prime's sword glow then swiftly it released four orbs each flying wildly about until each landed in a space on the awaiting autobots.

 _Awesome._ Soren thought as he watched the orbs disappear.

"Use well your keys valiant warriors for you have truly earned them this day," Vector Prime inquired approvingly, then stared at Soren and smiled, "Just as you have earned a good rest." Soren gave a half smile and nodded.

Steadily Soren was carried into the finished hidden base. His dizziness was slowly subsiding until all that was left was a mild headache.

 _Looks like the painting was finished._ Soren thought as they entered the command center where Landmine, Overhaul, Scattershot, the minicons, and the other kids waited for them.

"Good going guys! Who did the massive tornado?" Bud asked from the ground, Soren tried to conceal himself in Jetfire's hand but knowing it was useless he shakily gained his feet.

"Soren you did it!" Lori exclaimed not quite sure on what she was hearing and seeing. Soren nodded as Jetfire set him down on one of the massive computers.

"Yeah it was me. Lori do you mind tossing me up a bottle of water?" Soren admitted through a dry throat. Lori smiled and nodded then swiftly ran out of the room.

"Who knew you humans had such a unique ability, but why didn't you use it sooner?" Scattershot asked staring in amazement at Soren, who stared back in horror.

"Hold it guys humans aren't supposed to do that heck we shouldn't even be able to do that! I don't even know how I did it!" Soren exclaimed, not wanting the autobots expecting anything from the others. The autobots looked at each other surprised by the boy's worried face, Landmine stepped forward.

"What are you saying kid?" Landmine questioned, Soren sighed as he tried to form the right words.

"What I'm saying is that humans aren't supposed to be able to build tornados out of golden light or stand up to transformers. I didn't even know that I could do it until earlier today and that was a totally different outcome." Soren explained his throat slightly sore now. Soon Lori came in and tossed the water up to him, quickly he took a swig it was warm but it felt good on his throat.

"You have only done it one other time?" Vector Prime inquired Soren nodded swallowing another swig of water.

"Earlier today after we found Landmine a search party came and we split up. I diverted the search party then met up with the others. That decepticon you drove off had them cornered when I arrived…" Soren started explaining.

"Thunder Cracker." Landmine stated, Soren nodded his thanks.

"Thunder Cracker, had them pinned down. Then he fired on them. I still don't really know what happened, but when I reached out to them a light erupted from my hand. It got in-between the missiles and made a sort of force field, and then as the smoke cleared the shield dissolved away." Soren finished, as he looked at the autobots.

"So that's what happened," Landmine said acknowledging, the other autobots turned to him, "I had felt the first missiles but when the second ones were fired I hadn't felt them I wondered why that was."

"That's just it I thought I had seen things and that you had made the shield instead of me." Soren admitted as he turned to Landmine.

"So what made you accept that it wasn't Landmine that had done it?" Jetfire asked inquisitively. Soren smiled and lifted up his hand.

"I guess that when I heard that Megatron and the decepticons were gaining ground something just snapped. I think that remembering the feeling of needing to protect someone just woke me up." Soren answered as he remembered the feeling that had taken him over. "That and other things that have happened while the base was being constructed I guess two and two just fit together." Soren took another sip of water then screwed on the cap.

"What do you mean by 'things happening while the base was being built'?" Overhaul questioned a little harder. Soren looked at him then looked down at his dusty boots.

"I mean that when I heard the…omega frequency and it hurt me more than the others and when you guys got so interested at the symbol of Atlantis on Lori's shirt." Soren replied now slightly annoyed.

"What does my shirt have to do with any of this?" Lori inquired cynically. Soren sighed starting to regret his words; silently he pushed himself off the computer and dropped to his feet.

"When I first saw it, it seemed familiar. At first I thought that maybe I saw the same thing on an album cover like you had said, but as I continued to stare at it I kept getting the feeling that I had forgotten something important about it." Soren tried again choosing his words carefully.

Lori, Coby, and Bud looked at Soren his face was full of distraught he hadn't told them anything and he felt horrible about it. Bud looked at Coby then gave Soren a firm pat on the back. Soren looked at him surprised then smiled and nodded.

"Why did you not tell us this earlier?" Vector Prime asked Soren shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought that it wasn't important, again I thought that I was just recognizing the cover of a music album. As for the noise I thought that it was just a weird moment." Soren replied as he unconsciously began to rub his hands. Noticing the gesture, Coby looked at Soren.

"Soren is something wrong with your hands? I noticed you rubbing them when I was fixing Landmine and right before we heard the omega frequency not to mention about half a dozen times at school." Coby questioned slightly worried. Soren stopped rubbing his hands and sighed staring at them.

"Every once in a while, my hands start to ache and only stop aching after I rub them awhile. Although after I released that golden light stuff they didn't ache for quite a while." Soren realized as his hands slowly stopped aching. Vector Prime turned to Optimus Prime and gave him a particular look as if asking a silent question, which Optimus nodded to.

"Soren, is it possible for you to do it again?" Vector Prime asked Soren turned to him slightly worried.

"I guess I could try, but I'm not sure how much control I'll have." Soren said as he thought about the tornado he had done.

"Please try." Vector Prime asked again, Soren took a deep breath and nodded.

"All right, but can you pick up the other kids. If I lose control I don't want them getting hurt." Soren asked, Vector Prime nodded and laid his hand on the ground for the other kids and minicons who quickly climbed aboard.

Taking a another deep breath Soren focused on his heart beat listening to each beat, carefully he thought again of protecting the Earth and as if a new light bulb had been put in Soren's body lit up like a new star in a blazing golden light. Concentrating hard Soren imagined the energy flowing around his body like an energy ring. The autobots and other children stared in awe at the awe inspiring sight. Optimus looked at Soren and his focused concentration; silently he nodded to Scattershot who nodded back. Quickly Scattershot's eyes lit up and instantly a beam of light shot out and silently went over the energy ring then slowly disappeared. Just as the light dissipated Soren released his breath as the ring slowly disappeared. Gasping for air Soren dropped to one of his knees as a new wave of dizziness caught up to him. Vector Prime set his hand on the ground allowing the children to surround their exhausted friend.

"Soren you alright?" Lori asked worriedly, Soren held up a hand asking her to wait.

Focusing on his breathing Soren took in deep breaths through his mouth releasing through his nose. Five minutes passed until finally Soren gained his bearings and his footing. Trying his best not to fall over Soren moved to the far side of the room and sat against the wall his head in between his knees nausea had to set in. Lori raced over to him and handed him a new water bottle and a power bar. Looking up Soren nodded and gratefully took both quickly taking a sip of water and a large bite of the power bar. Chewing slowly Soren savored the power bar feeling his queasiness pass away, taking another gulp of water Soren stood feeling good as new.

"Feeling better?" Jetfire asked seeing Soren walk towards them. Soren smiled and nodded.

"OH MAN!" Soren jumped at Lori's unexpected shouting. Turning to Lori he found her staring at her watch.

"ITS SIX O CLOCK! If we don't get home by seven we are so grounded." Lori yelled Soren face sprung into surprise she was right they were going to be late.

"Okay Lori grab the spare helmet from the ATV and meet me at the entrance I'll give you a ride home. While Coby and Bud return the ATV then go home." Soren quickly said as he slipped on his helmet and gloves along with his jacket. Lori nodded and raced out of the room to the parked ATV. Before following her out Soren turned to the autobots who stood slightly confused.

"We have to be home before dark. We'll see you guys in the morning." Soren replied and waved then raced to his parked motor bike.

An hour later, Soren walked through the side door of his home. Silently he shelved his helmet and gloves in his cubby then hug his jacket and took off his riding boots. As he slid off his boots Soren finally looked properly at his hands abruptly realizing that they weren't burnt or even red. Turning them over Soren looked at them from every angle and found nothing, now that was weird.

 _What was that stuff?_ Soren questioned, as he slid off his other boot. Carefully Soren stood and walked into the house stopping in the kitchen for a bottle of Pepsi, noticing the back screen door was open Soren stepped again into the open air.

A new breath of air passed over Soren's face along with the smell of burnt marshmallows looking around he found his sister and parents roasting marshmallows over his father's grill. Hearing the door open and shut Soren's sister, Jennifer, turned around gave a quick smile and launched herself from her seat and into her brother's arms. Slightly off guard Soren coughed as the wind was knocked out of him, looking down at his sister's bronze hair. Soren's silver-blue eyes softened as he returned the hug how deeply he wished that he could tell her of his day. Then a sudden memory came to him.

"You must not tell anyone about us." Optimus Prime had said to them before they had left. Soren had stared at the autobot leader from under his helmet, he hadn't planned to tell anyone.

"But why?" Bud asked somewhat confused.

"You are our friends, but other humans will be afraid of us and our abilities. Not only that you would also be putting Soren's life in danger." Optimus Prime had replied.

Soren sighed, Optimus was right if his family knew about what had happened they would be worried sick. Opening his eyes Soren sighed once more and gently pulled away, his sister looked up and smiled.

"We heard that there was a small earthquake and forest fire where you were we were all so worried. Are you okay?" Jennifer said worryingly, her green eyes slowly growing with tears. Soren gave a soft smile placing a firm hand on his sister's head, Jennifer looked up.

"Nothing happened. I was on the other side of the valley when both happened." Soren said confidently. Unconsciously Soren set his jaw he hated lying to his family, but he knew that there were right and wrong times for lying.

"Well you must be hungry and tired from all that riding today. Here we have plenty of smores left over." Soren's mother announced as she held out the plate of smores. Smiling Soren gratefully took one and quickly bit down into the gooey smore and melted chocolate. Then silently taking a swig from the opened bottle of pop Soren relieved some of the hunger that had been growing in him.

Two hours later, Soren lay on his bed staring at his hands deeply thinking about his actions of the day. He had made a glowing orb, tornado, and ring by concentrating. Did this mean he could control it? As he lay in his bed he flexed his fingers it had been three hours since he had made the energy ring and his hands were not cramping at all.

 _Maybe the energy was the cause of my cramps._ Soren thought as he flexed his hands one more time, then he clicked off his light and fell into a deep sleep.

Deep in his dreams Soren flew through space passing through galaxies. Suddenly four objects flew past him each a different color and with a different print on it. Each felt so familiar as if they were a piece of him, carefully Soren reached out to the nearest one as his fingers drew closer the object flew faster passing him by heading closer to a larger object. Steadily he watched as the four smaller objects combined with the larger object. Swiftly a bright golden blaze of light emerged brightening everything in sight, Soren covered his eyes as the light destroyed the darkness.


End file.
